Angelic Love
by Hei Kurashi
Summary: Kagome and Sango were best friends that got in an car wreck and became angels. Now they have to go help people that are wasting their lives. Inu Yasha, Shippo, Miroku, Naraku and the rest are all in modern times without all the major powers.
1. Prelude The Death of Two Girls

Note: Hey. Its my second fic. ^_^ If you didn't read my other one please go and do that. Its called A Week In Japan. Please read and review. To be perfectly honest I have no clue where this story is going to go. I just got the idea of where it should take place. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm glad that I finally thought of something to write even though It'll take a while to get started.  
  
Prelude: The Death of Two Girls  
  
It was the day before the high school entrance exams. Two 15 year old girls, named Kagome and Sango, were in the library studying. Right now they were studying math.  
  
"Okay. What's the square root of 625?" Sango quizzed Kagome.  
  
"um.." Kagome stuttered. "um. 23?" Sango looked at the book.  
  
"So close. Its 25."  
  
"How are we ever going to pass these exams?" Kagome said in an exasperated tone. She put her head on the table. It landed with a loud thump.  
  
"I don't know. All we can do is study and do our best." Sango said reassuringly. Suddenly Kagome's cell phone rang. She looked at the caller ID then answered. it.  
  
"Hello?" Pause. "Hey Mom." Pause. "But Mom. We're studying." Pause. "Okay. I'll come home soon." Pause. "Alright. I'll come home now." She hung up. Kagome shoved her cell phone back in her bag. She groaned angrily.  
  
"I have to go. My mom is going to ground me if I'm not home in 15 minutes."  
  
"Aw. That sucks. How 'bout I walk you home." Sango said trying to cheer Kagome up. They got up, put their books in their bags and left the library. As they walked home they were talking about . . . what else. . . boys.  
  
"Admit it. I know you have crush on Inu Yasha. " Sango said. Kagome started blushing.  
  
"Ha! I knew it. You DO like him" Sango started laughing.  
  
"So what if I do. You like Miroku, don't you?" Kagome rebutted. This time Sango was the one blushing. They both started laughing. Neither of them noticed the pickup speeding towards them. The truck veered off the road and onto the sidewalk. The two girls were laughing so much that they didn't notice the truck until the lights shown on them and the truck hit them. They went flying from where they stood. Kagome went head first into a big oak tree. Sango was stuck to the front of the truck by the speed it was going and both she and the truck crashed into a street light. Sango's ribs broke instantly. She tried to wiggle herself free but failed. Someone came out of the house near by after hearing all the noise. He saw Kagome first then saw Sango stuck between the truck and the street light. His little brother was next to him and ran into the house and called 911. By the time the ambulance got there it was too late. Thus was the end of Sango and Kagome.  
  
A/N: So? What did you think? I think I have an idea of what to do with this story but I'm not sure. I hope you liked this. Please review. Also read and review at least one of my other stories. Please. I'll get the next chapter out soon. ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1 Teen Heaven

Note: Hey. Here's chapter 1. I hope you like this. I got the idea from a book series I read called Teen Angels by Cherie Bennett. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'll probably end up making my own characters so those will by mine but nothing else belongs to me. R&R! Please and thank you.  
  
Chapter 1: Teen Heaven  
  
Kagome was the first to wake up. It took a few moments for her eyes to focus and when they did she sat up and saw that she was in a bed, in a completely white room. There were curtains around her bed. They were semi- transparent so she could see shapes of things. The only thing she saw was a small table with a lamp on it.  
  
"Is this a hospital?" Kagome wondered out loud. She got up, opened the curtains and walked to the door. The hallway was the same as her room. It was all white. There were a lot of door ways which lead to other rooms.  
  
"I wonder if Sango is here too." Kagome said. She decided to go look in some of the other rooms. Before she got too far down the hallway a very cheery woman came up to her.  
  
"Now where do you think you're going?" she said, a giggle in her voice.  
  
"I. . . I was going to go see if my friend was here too." Kagome said  
  
"Oh. She came in not too long after you did. Now come back in here." the woman said as she brought Kagome back into the room. "Oh. How rude of me. I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hotaru." she said with a smile. Kagome gave a small smile back. Then another very cheerful woman came in. She and Hotaru talked for a moment then she left. Hotaru turned to Kagome.  
  
"Time for you to meet the boss." Hotaru said. She led Kagome out of the room and down the hall into a large room that looked like a theater. There was only one person here other than them. It was an old woman. Kagome looked around in awe. Then she heard a gasp behind her. She turned and her eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"SANGO!! YOU'RE HERE TOO!!" Kagome cried. She ran over and hugged her friend. Sango was just as shocked and happy. The old woman spoke up at last.  
  
"That is all. You may go Hotaru." Hotaru smiled at the girls then left.  
  
"Excuse me. But where are we? And who are you?" Sango asked.  
  
"I am Kaede. I am the person in charge around here." she answered.  
  
"And where is here?" Kagome asked. Kaede turned to face the girls.  
  
"This is Teen Heaven." Kaede answered. The girls looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"What do you mean heaven? Are we? . . . Are we. . . What happened after that truck hit us?" Sango stuttered.  
  
"Kagome. You were the first to arrive. Sango you were the second. After that truck hit you, Kagome, you went headlong into a tree and your skull was shattered. You died within a few minutes. Sango. You were crushed between the poll and the truck. Your ribs broke and you started bleeding internally. You died just before the ambulance got to you. A young man and his little brother heard the commotion and called the ambulance." Kaede explained. Kagome was shocked. She was trying to remember who's house they were outside of when the truck came up. She only knew one young man with a little brother that lived in that area.  
  
"Who were the boys that called 911?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Their names were Inu Yasha and his little brother Shippo." Kaede pointed out. Kagome gasped and Sango looked at her. Kaede turned to face a big mirror. She snapped her fingers and a picture appeared.  
  
"Observe" Kaede said. Kagome and Sango looked at the mirror. They saw themselves walking along the sidewalk and laughing. Then the truck came up. It hit them. They saw Kagome fly into the tree. Then saw Sango trapped between the street light and the truck. Then, as if following a camera, the picture focused on the house nearby. Out ran a boy with long black hair followed by a 11 year old boy with dirty tan hair. The boy ran back in the house while the older boy ran over to Kagome's body. She was lying on the ground. Her head bleeding. He rolled her on her back and checked her pulse. He sighed and got a very disappointed look on his face. Then he followed the tracks of the truck and found Sango. She was leaning over, her head on the poll. He checked her pulse. He got a hopeful look in his eyes. She was still alive. Sirens could now be heard. Two ambulances pulled up. One team ran over to where Kagome's body lie and the other to Sango. Just as they got to her, her body went limp. The picture faded. Kaede turned back to the girls. They both were standing in shock, still staring at the screen. Kagome's face was pink.  
  
'I can't believe it. The one time he notices me and I'm dead.' Kagome thought. Kaede interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Now. On to business. You were brought to Teen Heaven because you died before you were supposed to. You'll have to earn your way to Ultimate Heaven. To do this you are given assignments. You have to go down to earth and help a teen that is throwing their life away. You need to help them change so that they don't die as well. You get no special powers. All you get it the knowledge of what happens after you die. But before either of you get a mission you need to get your room." Kaede explained. She snapped her fingers and they were standing in a room. It was much more cheerful than the white rooms they had been in. It looked like a college dorm room. It had a bunk bed, two desks with computers, two dressers, and a small sofa.  
  
"Here, when you are not on a mission you'll need to be in school. Even when you are on a mission you need to get your homework and do it. If you earn enough points then you get to move on. I'll be back later to give out assignments." Kaede said. She snapped her fingers again and left. The girls sat down on the sofa and looked at each other in disbelief.  
  
"ARG! I can't believe it. The first time Inu Yasha notices me and I'm dead in his lawn." Kagome complained. "This is so unfair. I wonder what he was thinking when he saw us." The girls talked for hours. Before they knew it Kaede was back.  
  
"Guess who's first." she said. She looked at Kagome.  
  
"Me?" Kagome asked, pointing at herself Kaede nodded. She handed Kagome a folder.  
  
"This has all the information you'll need for your mission. Good luck." Kaede snapped her fingers and Kagome was gone.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think. I'm kinda taking this from Teen Angels by Cherie Bennett but I'll change it as I go. All the stuff about Teen Heaven and Ultimate Heaven and the missions if from that book. The more I write the more I know where I want this to go. Please, review. I'll get the next chapter soon. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 2 The First Mission

Note: Hey. Here's chapter 2. I hope you enjoy this. I now have an idea of where this story is going to go. Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the original story line. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. The story line belongs to Cherie Bennett. Some of the names I come up with are combination of names from other animes I've read. R&R Please! Also please go read my other stories.  
  
Chapter 2: The First Mission  
  
Kagome blinked and she wasn't in the room with Sango and Kaede. She was in someone's house. She opened the folder that Kaede gave her. She looked at the paper inside. It read:  
  
Kagome,  
This is your first mission. Your name has changed. You are now an exchange student named Miaka Hongo. Your mission is the boy that found you. His name is Inu Yasha. Ever since your death he has been depressed. He has been going to parties, drinking, and doing drugs. You name the drug, he's done it. And there are other things that you'll find out about. You are going to the same school you went to before you died. Same classes as well.  
  
Good Luck.  
Kaede  
  
P.S. Sango wishes you luck as well. You may see her sooner than you think.  
  
Kagome reread the letter.  
  
"Well, at least I'm in the same classes." She said thoughtfully. She looked at her clock. It was time for school. She headed downstairs, grabbed the lunch that was sitting on the counter with the name "Miaka" on it, and ran out the door. She jogged down the street and got to school just as the first bell rang. She ran to the office to get the right papers she needed. The second bell rang just as she entered the class room. She handed her paper to the teacher and he told her to take the seat in the front. This was her seat. About 20 minutes later Inu Yasha walked in. He looked horrible. He slumped over to his seat which was right next to Kagome's. He looked at her.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"My name is Ka. . . I mean. Miaka. Miaka Hongo. I just moved here." she replied.  
  
'I almost forgot that I'm not me here.' she thought. Inu Yasha smiled at her.  
  
"You wanna come over to my house and I'll give you a tour of the city?" he asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"Sure. I'd like that."  
  
'I can't believe it. He just met me and he's already asking me to his house. This might be easier than I thought.' Kagome thought. She smiled. They both turned to listen to the teacher. After class Inu Yasha pulled her aside. He handed her a piece of paper. Kagome looked at it. It was his address and phone number.  
  
"Think you can come over after school?" he asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I think so." she said. Then a beautiful girl with long black hair in a pony tail came up to them. She flipped her hair so it hit Kagome in the face. She gave a flirtatious smile to Inu Yasha. He didn't even acknowledge her.  
  
"Then I'll see you then Miaka." he said to Kagome. Kagome nodded and they smiled at each other. They went their separate ways and finished their classes. At the end of the day Kagome dropped her bag off at the house she was staying at and started to walk to Inu Yasha's house. As she got closer she saw the street light poll that Sango got rammed into. The poll had a big indent in it. Then she saw the tree she hit. it wasn't damaged at all. Then she looked at the lawn. There was still an imprint in the grass and blood was stained in the imprint. She walked up the path. When she rang the door bell a little boy answered.  
  
"You must be Inu Yasha's new friend. He's getting cleaned up right now. Come on in." he said as he lead Kagome inside. "My name's Shippo. What's yours?"  
  
"My name is Miaka. I have a question. Why is there a big indent in that street light poll and the dark stain in the lawn?" Kagome asked even though she knew the answer.  
  
"Oh. That. There was an accident the other day. Um. One girl landed in out yard and was bleeding a lot and the other got trapped between the truck that hit them and the poll. My brother had a crush on the girl that landed in our yard. He's been absolutely miserable since then. He was going to ask her out the next day at school. I heard him talking to himself about it. But now he can't. I'm glad you came. Maybe you can make him happier. He's been going to parties every night since then. He's been trying every drug he can get his hands onto and getting wasted every night." Shippo explained.  
  
"Oh my. Well, I hope I can cheer him up." Kagome said reassuringly, smiling at Shippo. Inu Yasha cleared his throat. He was in a nice shirt and jeans. He looked much better than he did that morning in class. Kagome looked at him. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Oh. Inu Yasha. How long have you been there?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Long enough." Inu Yasha said. He glanced at his brother. Shippo got the message and left.  
  
"Shall we?" Inu Yasha asked as he offered her his hand. Kagome just smiled and nodded. She took his hand. He smiled back.  
  
'Was that a smile?' Shippo asked himself amazed. Kagome and Inu Yasha left the house.  
  
"So now you know what happened." Inu Yasha said as they passed the spots where the two girls died. Kagome looked at him. She saw a great sadness in his eyes.  
  
"I hate to admit it but I did like her. Her name was Kagome. She was nice, quiet, except when she was with her friend Sango, and she was beautiful." Inu Yasha sighed. Kagome looked at him, sadness in her eyes as well.  
  
'Oh Inu Yasha. If only you knew.' she thought, longing to tell him who she really was.  
  
A/N: So what do you think of this chapter? This is kinda starting to go my own way now. ^_^ At this rate I'm going to finish the story before I get it up. heh. Actually, it'll probably get up. I have no clue how long this is going to be. Please review. And read my other stories. One is Inu Yasha (A Week In Japan) and the other is Sailor Moon (The Last Battle). I'll get the next chapter up soon. ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 3 The Invitation

Note: Hey. Chapter 3. I really hope you all like this. I'm sure you wouldn't be reading this right now if you didn't. Disclaimer: I don't own any of it. Nothing. Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the Teen Angels/Heaven belongs to Cherie Bennett, the creator of Teen Angels. R&R please. Don't forget to read my other stories. ^_^  
  
Chapter 3: The Invitation  
  
As they walked along the streets of town, Kagome didn't pay attention at all. She kept glancing over at Inu Yasha. Deep in her heart she wished that she could tell him who she really was, but he would never believe her. Inu Yasha brought her back to reality when he looked at her.  
  
"Ya know. You look a lot like Kagome. In fact, the resemblance is practically identical. Are you related to her in any way?" he asked, looking at her with curiosity. Kagome looked at him, shocked that he noticed this.  
  
"I don't know. It's quite possible." she said quietly. They looked each other in the eye. That moment was soon shattered by a loud call.  
  
"HEY!!! INU YASHA!!" It was a young man with a small pony tail. He waved at Inu Yasha, who waved back. When the young man got to them Inu Yasha proceeded with introductions.  
  
"Miaka, this is Miroku. Miroku, this is Miaka. She just moved here." he said Kagome smiled at Miroku.  
  
"Nice to meet you Miroku." Kagome said.  
  
'Sango would freak if she knew I was meeting Miroku.' Kagome thought.  
  
"I was just giving Miaka here a tour of the town." Inu Yasha said.  
  
"Oh. Hey. Did you know that tomorrow there's going to be a memorial for those girls that died. I was going to go. I hate to admit it but I've had a crush on Sango ever since 7th grade." Miroku said. He started blushing slightly.  
  
"You wanna come with me Inu Yasha? You can come too Miaka, if you want."  
  
"Sure. I know how you feel. I've had the same feelings for Kagome since 6th grade." Inu Yasha responded. Kagome's eyes widened a little. She caught herself and regained her composure.  
  
"Sure I'll come." Kagome said quietly.  
  
"Well, we'd better finish out tour here." Inu Yasha said with a slight chuckle. So Miroku headed on his way and Inu Yasha and Kagome continued their tour.  
  
"I was thinking," Inu Yasha started, "You said you wanted to go to the memorial tomorrow? Well. . . um. . . You wanna go with me?" He asked. Kagome just looked at him for a few seconds that seemed like hours.  
  
"I'll understand if you don't. I mean, we just met and all." he said hastily.  
  
"No. . . I'll go with you. If that's what you want." Kagome responded.  
  
"Really?" Inu Yasha said, as if he didn't quite believe. Kagome nodded.  
  
'Oh Inu Yasha. I wish I could tell you that it's me. It's my memorial you're going to tomorrow.' Kagome pleaded in her heart. They continued for another hour. Then Inu Yasha took Kagome to the home she was staying at.  
  
"I'll pick you up tomorrow after I get details from Miroku. I'll call you okay?" Inu Yasha said. Kagome nodded and smiled. Inu Yasha started to lean in towards Kagome then stopped.  
  
'What am I doing? It's not like she's Kagome. And even if it was Kagome I wouldn't be doing this probably.' Inu Yasha thought to himself. He straitened up and walked home. Kagome walked inside. The woman she was staying with came up to her.  
  
"Oh, Miaka dear. Someone called for you." she said Kagome gave a curious look. Only one person knew where she was staying and he just left.  
  
"Someone named Sango. Do you know her?" the woman said Kagome's eyes widened. she nodded.  
  
"Well, she said she'd call back."  
  
"Thank you." Kagome went upstairs to her room. Just after she plopped on her bed, the phone rang. She heard the woman pick up.  
  
"Miaka! It's for you. It's Sango!" she called up the stairs. Kagome picked up the phone in her room.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"SANGO!!! How are you able to call me?" Kagome asked  
  
"It's all Kaede's doing. Anyway. Onto business. I can't believe you met Miroku. What did he say?"  
  
"How do you know about that? Wait. Don't tell me. Kaede."  
  
"Right. So? What did he say?"  
  
"He said that he's had a crush on someone since 7th grade." Kagome teased.  
  
"Who? Who? WHO??" Sango screamed into the phone. Kagome laughed.  
  
"You. Who else?" Kagome said while giggling.  
  
"OH MY GOD!!! YOU'RE KIDDING!!!" Sango screamed.  
  
"Nope. I'm not. And Inu Yasha told him that he's had a crush on me since 6th grade. Why do I have to find all this out after it's too late? And Inu Yasha's little brother, Shippo, told me that he was going to ask me out the day after the accident. DANG IT!!! WHY?" Kagome said. She banged her head on the wall.  
  
"Hey chill out girl. At least you get the chance to help him. Maybe you'll even get the chance to tell him how you feel." Sango said, trying to cheer Kagome up.  
  
"Oh. There's a memorial for us tomorrow. I'm going. I'll probably see my mom, grandpa, and Souta there. I miss them so much. Oh speaking of which. Inu Yasha said he'd call after he got details. I'll talk to you later, k?" Kagome said.  
  
"k. Have fun. heh." Sango said  
  
"Yeah. See ya." Kagome said. The girl hung up at the same time. Just after she hung up the phone rang again. Kagome answered it.  
  
"Hello?" It was Inu Yasha.  
  
"Miaka? I found out that the memorial is at 11 in the morning. So I'll pick you up at 10:30, k?"  
  
"Okay. Wait. First I need to see if it's okay. Just a sec." Kagome went downstairs and asked. She came back a minute later.  
  
"It's okay. So I'll see you tomorrow at 10:30?"  
  
"Yeah. See you then."  
  
"Bye." They hung up. Kagome fell back on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.  
  
She was running. Running to something she knew she couldn't catch. She saw Inu Yasha in front of her. She called out to him. He didn't hear her. She ran harder trying to catch up with him. She ran as fast as she could but he stayed in front of her. In fact, the harder she ran the further away he got.  
  
"Inu Yasha!! Wait for me!!" she called out. Again he didn't seem to hear her. Then he disappeared from sight. She saw Sango. Stuck between the poll and the truck. And herself. Lying there on the grass. Inu Yasha was leaning over her body.  
  
"Kagome. Wake up Kagome." he was pleading.  
  
"I'm right here. Look at me Inu Yasha." She was standing next to him. Watching herself die. She turned and saw the ambulance coming down the street. She saw bright lights coming towards her fast."  
  
Kagome sat up. She wiped her eyes. She had been crying. She was breathing heavily. She looked at her clock. It was 9:00 already. She got up and got dressed. She decided to wear a strapless, knee length, black dress. She examined herself in the mirror on the door of her closet. She nodded at the reflection and breathed deeply. She went downstairs and got some breakfast before Inu Yasha came. She finished her cereal and put her bowl in the sink. Then the door bell rang. She went to answer it and it was Inu Yasha. He was in black slacks and a white shirt with a black jacket. He also wore a navy blue neck tie. Kagome nodded to the unvoiced question he was asking. She grabbed a jacket and her purse and left. They got to the memorial 5 minutes before it started. Kagome looked around and found that she knew everyone there. Then she saw the 3 people she knew would be there before she arrived. Her mother, grandfather, and brother. Her mother was sobbing uncontrollably. Her grandpa and brother were comforting her. Kagome looked at Inu Yasha. He nodded slightly at her unvoiced question. She walked over to them. They all looked at her in disbelief. Kagome smiled sadly.  
  
"My name is Miaka." she started. "I just thought that I should tell you that I'm sure you're daughter misses you very much." The three of them just looked at her. Then her mother smiled.  
  
"Thank you." she said.  
  
"I know how you feel. I lost a very close friend of mine a little while ago. She was like a sister to me. And I know that she misses me too. Even though we haven't spoken" Kagome said smiling a little more. She bowed slightly and left them. She walked back over to Inu Yasha.  
  
"That was really good of you." he said. Miroku walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Miroku." Inu Yasha greeted. Miroku didn't respond. He was looking at the ground. Kagome thought she saw something fall from his face. She focused and looked at his face as much as she could. He was crying. Kagome hugged him comfortingly. He looked at her. She stepped back and smiled. There was a message to her in his eyes. He was saying 'Thank you'. Kagome just smiled and nodded in response. Then it started. They all watched as the bodies of the two girls were buried. Kagome's were the only eyes that were dry.  
  
'I didn't know that there were this many people that cared about us.' she thought. She looked at Inu Yasha and Miroku. Miroku was still crying. And Inu Yasha. She could tell that he was trying his hardest to hold it back. She leaned over and whispered to him.  
  
"It's okay to cry, ya know. I can tell that you're holding it back." He looked at her amazed. She just looked at him.  
  
"Ya know, if I didn't know better I'd say you were Kagome." he said. Kagome chuckled.  
  
"You have no idea." she said quietly to herself. After the memorial everyone was hugging and saying reassuring words to each other. Inu Yasha pulled Kagome aside.  
  
"I know this is kinda and awkward place to do this but. Miaka, would you go out with me?" he asked. Kagome gasped and put her hand up to her mouth. She stared at him, shocked.  
  
"Well, I don't know how long I'm going to be here. But if you don't mind that then sure." Kagome responded. Inu Yasha smiled. Kagome returned his smile. They walked away from the memorial to get lunch, hand in hand.  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? Now it's starting to go my own direction. I have no clue what's going to happen next. ^_^; I know that it's not normal for Inu Yasha and Miroku to show so much weakness but this is my story. So if you don't like tell me and maybe suggest a way to improve. Please review. I take compliments, suggestions, even criticism (just don't be too harsh). Also, if you didn't figure it out, the italicized bit was Kagome's dream. Please review. ^_^ Don't forget to read my other stories. 


	5. Chapter 4 The Rest of the Day

Note: Hey. I hope you all liked the last chapter. Also. I decided to put an epilogue in my story "A Week In Japan" so you can all go read my story then read that. ^_^ Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the main story line came from the books Teen Angels by Cherie Bennett. R&R. Please and thank you. ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 4: The Rest of the Day  
  
After lunch they went to Inu Yasha's house. The had stopped and rented some movies on the way. They spent the rest of the day watching movies, eating popcorn, playing games, and having a great time. Shippo spied on them the whole time. Inu Yasha told a joke and Kagome burst out laughing. Inu Yasha started laughing with her.  
  
'I'm glad she came around. I was afraid that he'd be on drugs the rest of his life.' Shippo thought. Kagome looked at the clock. It read 5:30 p m.  
  
"I should probably get going." she said as she stood up and stretched.  
  
"Yeah. I got a thing to go to tonight anyway." Inu Yasha replied. He stood up and walked her to the door.  
  
"See you tomorrow then?" he asked, referring to their date.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said as she smiled. As she walked home she had a big smile on her face and a bounce in her step.  
  
***************************************  
  
Inu Yasha closed the door. He sighed.  
  
"Okay. I'm off. I'll be back later." he called out. Shippo ran out from his hiding place.  
  
"Don't go Inu Yasha. I don't like it when you're wasted." he said, pleading Inu Yasha to stay.  
  
"You can't stop me Shippo."  
  
"But you were so happy there. I saw you. You were laughing. And I could tell that it wasn't a fake laugh." Shippo debated.  
  
"Feh. Whatever. See ya." Inu Yasha said. He left before Shippo could say anymore. He headed down the street and was picked up by a pal of his. They drove off to the nearest party.  
  
***************************************  
  
Kagome was humming as she walked through the door. She practically glided up the stairs to her room. She hummed and danced as she brushed her hair, changed, and fell into bed. She fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
There he was. Standing in front of her, holding out his hand. They were at a dance.  
  
"Kagome. You look beautiful tonight." Inu Yasha said. Kagome gasped.  
  
'I'm me. I'm not Miaka. Does this mean I didn't die after all?' she wondered to herself She took his hand and they danced. Then the DJ announced a dance contest. The last couple left on the floor were the winners. Kagome pulled Inu Yasha onto the floor. They danced. They danced better than the rest. Then she saw her best friend. Sango was dancing with Miroku. Kagome smiled at them. Sango returned her smile. She and Inu Yasha, and Sango and Miroku were the last on the floor. The song was almost over. They were going to win. Or were they? She urged Inu Yasha to keep dancing. There was a ringing sound. Kagome looked around for the source of it but couldn't find it.  
  
She opened her eyes. It was the phone. She looked at her clock as she answered it. It was almost 11.  
  
"Hello?" she said wearily.  
  
"Um. Miaka?" Kagome thought for a moment.  
  
"Shippo? What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I think Inu Yasha is in trouble. He went out to another party tonight just after you left and he isn't back yet. Normally he's back by 10. I'm worried." Shippo said trying to stay calm. Kagome gasped.  
  
"Okay. Do you know where the party was?" Kagome asked, herself trying to stay calm.  
  
"Not exactly but I know they headed north from here. It couldn't be too far because they always go to the closest parties." Shippo answered.  
  
"Okay. I'll go see if I can find him. You stay there. I'll bring my cell phone with me and I'll call you if I find anything. Okay?"  
  
"Okay." They hung up. Kagome pulled on jeans and a sweater over her pjs. She wrote a note to say where she had gone. She grabbed her purse and left the house as quietly as she could. She ran to where Inu Yasha and Shippo lived. When she got there she headed north. She ran as fast as she could. She ran until she saw flashing lights. She thought that she had finally made it to the party. It turns out that it was a police car. Kagome was filled with worry. She ran harder to the police car. When she go closer she noticed a car in the ditch, upside down.  
  
"Oh my God, no." she whispered to herself. She walked over to the nearest police officer.  
  
"Excuse me sir, I'm looking for a friend of mine. His brother called me and said that he wasn't home yet. He's normally home before now." Kagome said.  
  
"I just hope it wasn't one of these boys." he said. The officer held up pictures of the boys from the wreck. Kagome looked at them.  
  
"Is either one of these boy's your friend?" he asked. Kagome ignored the question, ducked under the security tape and ran to the car. There were two officers there trying to find a way to get the boys free.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing down here?" one of them said to her. Kagome ignored him too. She went up to the front of the car and looked through the shattered windshield. She gasped at what she saw.  
  
A/N: Hehehe. Don't ya just love cliffhangers? heh. I just had to. It took a while but I finally decided to leave you hanging. Don't worry. I'll more than likely get the next chapter up very soon. ^_^ Don't forget to go read my other stories. Especially A Week In Japan. I'm going to add an epilogue to it. Then it'll be complete. ^_^ Don't forget to review this. PLEASE!!! 


	6. Chapter 5 Inu Yasha's Dream

Note: Have no fear, chapter 5 is here! heh. Okay. I'm a little hyper. I hope you like this chapter. As I've said before, please go read my other stories. I finished the epilogue for A Week In Japan. Also if you like Harry Potter go read my friend's fic. It's called Harry Potter and the Book of the Dead. Her penname is PinkPantherLady. If you would go and read and review it that would make her a very happy person. It isn't hard to please her. ^_^; Disclaimer: As always. I don't own the Inu Yasha characters or the original plot. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the plot to Cherie Bennett. ^_^  
  
Chapter 5: Inu Yasha's Dream  
  
Kagome looked through the windshield. She saw two boys in there. They were both bleeding and unconscious. She recognized them both. The one in the drivers seat slowly opened his eyes. He saw her there and his eyes widened. Kagome went at fast as she could to the door. She didn't bother getting up. She pulled on the handle as hard as she could. The door was locked. She bent over and looked at him though the window. She pointed at the lock signaling to him to unlock it. The police officers just watched. They had given up trying to get her to go away. He got the message and managed to unlock the door. Kagome pulled on the handle one more time and this time it opened. She pushed the door open. She knelt down and tilted her head.  
  
"Miroku. What happened?" she asked. As Miroku started to explain Kagome reached across him to try and unbuckle him.  
  
"Well, Inu Yasha went to another party tonight. After a while I got a call from one of the guys there saying that he was wasted and so was ride. So I headed over there. I got Inu Yasha and we put him in my car." Kagome got the buckle undone. Miroku fell and hit his head. He winced.  
  
"Sorry. Please continue." Kagome said. She helped him out of the car. Then got up and walked to the other side to do the same with Inu Yasha. Miroku got up and followed her so she would hear him.  
  
"Once we got him in my car I started to head to drop him off at his house. We were about 5 minutes away from the party when a car came speeding up behind me. He slowed down for a little bit but when he realized that I wasn't going to speed up or pull over he just sped up. He rammed right into us. I lost control after that. No matter how much I tried I couldn't keep the car on the road. It veered off and the front wheel went into the ditch. Then the car started rolling. Next thing I knew I was looking at you, upside-down." Miroku continued. Kagome had gotten Inu Yasha's door open and had just unbuckled him as Miroku finished.  
  
"Here. Help me get him out." she said to Miroku. He got on his knees and helped her. They soon got Inu Yasha out. Kagome immediately checked his pulse. He was still alive. He had cuts all over his chest, face and arms, just like Miroku. She got up and walked over to her purse which she had dropped when she ran down the ditch to the car. She pulled out her cell phone. She dialed the number for Inu Yasha's home. As she was listening to it ring she looked at her watch. It was almost midnight. She hoped it wasn't too late. Some one picked up the phone.  
  
"Miaka?" It was Shippo.  
  
"Shippo. I've found Inu Yasha. He's okay. He and Miroku got in a car accident. I'll explain it to you later. Don't worry. The ambulance is here. We'll get him to the hospital and I'm sure he'll be fine in no time. When you're parents wake up and ask where he is, which I'm sure they'll do, just tell them that after the party he came to my house." Kagome explained.  
  
"Okay" That was all Shippo could say. They hung up. Kagome walked up the ditch until she was out. She was right. The ambulance was there. Four men came out two of them carrying an empty stretcher. Kagome beckoned them to follow her. She lead them down the hill to where Inu Yasha lay. The EMTs worked together and got Inu Yasha on the stretcher. they all lifted it together and walked out of the ditch. Miroku and Kagome followed.  
  
'And I'm supposed to help him break this habit?' Kagome thought. The EMTs put Inu Yasha in the ambulance. Three of them climbed in. The other one turned to Kagome and Miroku.  
  
"Is there a number we can contact to tell someone what happens?" he asked. Kagome nodded. She pulled out a piece of paper and gave him the number of the house she was staying at. The EMT bowed his head and climbed in the driver's seat of the ambulance. They drove off.  
  
"Isn't that your number that you gave him?" Miroku asked, turning to face Kagome.  
  
"Mm-hm." she replied. A police officer walked up to them.  
  
"Do you two need a ride home?" he asked. They both turned to him and nodded.  
  
"Okay. Hope in." he said, he nodded to the police car. They got in. The officer took Kagome home first.  
  
"Thank you officer. Miroku. I'll let you know when they call me." she said. They had exchanged numbers on the way. Kagome watched as the car drove out of sight. She walked quietly into the house. It was quarter to 1 according to the clock on the microwave. Kagome grabbed the note she had written and took off her shoes. She silently walked up the stairs to her room. She pulled off her jeans and sweater, threw away the note and climbed into bed. She fell into a dreamless sleep.  
  
*****************************  
  
Inu Yasha was still unconscious. The doctors were examining him. He, unlike Kagome, was dreaming.  
  
He could hear the ambulance. He was kneeling on the grass. He looked around. This was his yard. He looked at the grass he was kneeling on. There was blood all over. Then he saw her. Kagome. Or was it Miaka? He looked at her closer. They were identical. Then he remembered why he was here. It was Kagome at his knees. He checked her pulse. It was barely there.  
  
"C'mon. Wake up Kagome. I know you're still alive. Wake up." he pleaded. She didn't move.  
  
"WAKE UP KAGOME!!!" he yelled. Tears flowed from his eyes.  
  
"Inu Yasha." a quiet calm voice came. "Why are you crying so?"  
  
"Because you're dead Kagome." he replied. He realized what he just said and looked up. There she was. Standing right in front of him.  
  
"K. . . Kagome?" he stuttered. He looked at her. Then he looked at the girl next to him. They were identical.  
  
"No. You're not Kagome. You're Miaka, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes and now. You are both right and wrong." she replied. "I am Kagome. But I'm also Miaka. Don't you understand. I'm an angel. The girl you've been spending time with is the girl that died in your front yard. Just look past her name. You've already noticed that we look identical." she pointed to the body on the lawn as she said this. "Look past the name and go to the heart. You'll see the truth there." Sirens filled the air. Bright red and blue lights were approaching. Inu Yasha looked down the street. It was an ambulance. He looked back at the girl standing in his yard. She was gone. He went back to check Kagome's pulse. It was gone. Inu Yasha sighed in disappointment.  
  
He watched as they lowered her casket into the ground. He was fighting the tears. He refused to cry.  
  
A bright light was above him. It was shining its way through his eyelids  
  
He opened his eyes. He squinted against the light. He turned his head and saw that he was in the hospital. He sat up.  
  
'Miaka. Are you really an angel? Are you really Kagome?' he thought to himself about his dream.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? Not bad if I do say so myself. But that's just me. I want to know what you think. ^_^ Don't forget to go read "A Week In Japan" by me and "Harry Potter and the Book of the Dead" by my friend PinkPantherLady. ^_^ Please and thank you. 


	7. Chapter 6 The Truth Revealed

Note: Here's chapter 6. With the way I'm writing this I'll have it done before I get it up. ^_^;; There is a good side to being sick. You can sit in bed, watch movies all day, and write like crazy. ^_^; I hope you liked the last chapter. Disclaimer: If don't have it memorized by now then go look at the Prelude through chapter 5. ^_^; Don't forget to go read "A Week In Japan" by me and "Harry Potter and the Book of the Dead" by my dear friend PinkPantherLady. ^_^  
  
Chapter 6: The Truth Revealed  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and automatically looked at the clock. It was already 10:30. She got up and got dressed. Just after she pulled on a sweater the phone rang. She picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Is this Miss Miaka?"  
  
"Yes. Who is this?"  
  
"I am Dr. Yuki. I'm calling to tell you about the boy Inu Yasha."  
  
"Oh. Yes Dr. How is he?"  
  
"He is fine. We didn't find any major problems. The only thing we found was a small concussion. He will recover soon enough."  
  
"That's good. I'm so relieved that he's okay."  
  
"Yes. He will be able to go later this afternoon. If you would like to come and visit until that time you are more than welcome."  
  
"Thank you Dr."  
  
"Me pleasure. Oh. Hold on a moment." Kagome waited.  
  
"Ah yes. I have just been told that he is awake. He seems to be asking for someone."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Why. He's asking for you, Miss Miaka." Kagome was taken aback.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Mm-hm."  
  
"Okay. Thank you Dr. I'll be there as soon as I can." They hung up. Kagome grabbed her purse and pulled out Miroku's number. She dialed it. Miroku picked up.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Miroku. It's Ka. . . Miaka . The hospital called. Inu Yasha just woke up. He can leave this afternoon. I'm going to go over there and visit him. You wanna go with?"  
  
"Sure. I'll call Shippo and meet you at his house. K"  
  
"Okay. I'll see you there." They hung up. Kagome then walked down the stairs. She grabbed an apple and left the house. She walked down the streets towards Inu Yasha's home. The sun was shining and the birds were singing. Kagome hummed as she walked. She walked up the path leading to the front door. She reached out to knock when someone grabbed her arm. She gasped. She opened her mouth to scream but someone covered her mouth. Kagome tried to turn to see who it was but she couldn't. She was pulled into the bushes. Just after she was out of sight Miroku opened the door. And looked around  
  
"What are you looking for Miroku?" Shippo asked.  
  
"I thought I heard something. Miaka should have been here by now."  
  
"Should we continue to wait here?"  
  
"Lets go to the hospital. We'll leave a note for her. She'll probably meet us there." Miroku went back in and wrote a note. He and Shippo walked out the door. Miroku taped the note to the door and they left. Kagome watched. Then she turned to see who her captor was. Her eyes widened as she saw a girl she'd seen before.  
  
"I won't let you have Inu Yasha, you little angel." she said. The girl released Kagome.  
  
"Kikyo" Kagome muttered. Then Kikyo's appearance changed. She went from being a beautiful girl to a horrid monster. Her eyes changed from brown to a bright crimson. Her complexion was no longer smooth and fair but dark and rough. She was no longer human. She had a forked tongue that lashed in and out of her mouth. Kagome noticed that it was like a snake's tongue. Kagome drew away from her.  
  
"What did you say?" she asked.  
  
"I said. I won't let you have Inu Yasha. I won't let you reform him. He's mine. I won't let you take him to your side." Kikyo said in a raspy, evil voice.  
  
"How did you know that I was an angel?" Kagome asked  
  
"heh. Its obvious. You are from up there" she pointed up "And I'm from down there" she pointed down. Kagome understood.  
  
"I won't let you stop me." Kagome said determinedly. She got up out of the bushes and took the note off the door. Kikyo stood up right after her. She was back to normal.  
  
"You can't stop me. You are just a baby angel." Kikyo gave an evil grin. She brushed the leaves and branches off her skirt and walked away. In her head Kagome was panicking, but in her heart she was calm. She didn't know what to do. So she started to walk down the street towards the hospital.  
  
*******************************************  
  
"Inu Yasha. You have visitors." a doctor told him. In walked Shippo and Miroku. Inu Yasha smiled but looked behind them.  
  
"Where's Miaka? Didn't she come with you?" he asked Miroku and Shippo looked at each other.  
  
"Well, we waited for an hour at your house but she never showed up. So we decided to leave a note for her and maybe she would meet us here." Miroku said. Inu Yasha stood up. He got so dizzy that he fell right back on his bed.  
  
"We have to find her." he said.  
  
"Isn't there some way we can contact her and see if she's okay?" Shippo asked. Miroku and Inu Yasha looked at each other.  
  
"Her cell phone." they said together. Miroku stepped out and found a pay phone. He pulled Kagome's number out of his pocket. He put 50 cents into the phone and dialed the number. All he got was the voice message. He hung up and went back into the room. Inu Yasha looked at him anxiously. Miroku looked down and shook his head. After about 20 minutes of silence Miroku got up and went to the window. He looked outside not really looking at anything. Then a small noise came from the door behind him. He turned around. Inu Yasha and Shippo looked up. There was Kagome standing in the door. She was a mess. She was breathing heavily.  
  
"Miaka. What happened?" Miroku asked as he walked over to her and lead her to a chair. She sat down and explained to them all what had happened. She left out a few big details though. She didn't tell them that Kikyo transformed into a monster, or that she, Kagome, was an angel. When she was done Inu Yasha got up and, despite the dizziness he felt, walked over and hugged her. Kagome was taken aback. She gently hugged him back. Inu Yasha let go and turned to Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Um. . Would you guys. . would you mind leaving for a moment?" he asked. Miroku nodded and lead a confused Shippo out. Kagome looked at him confused as well.  
  
"Miaka. I had a dream last night. You were in it. I have a question to ask you. You might think I'm crazy though." he started. Kagome smiled.  
  
"Well, I've had something I wanted to tell you but I was afraid you'd think I was crazy." she said and she smiled a little.  
  
"You first." he said.  
  
"No. You. You're the one that brought it up." she debated. Inu Yasha sighed.  
  
"Okay. In my dream. I was in my yard and Kagome was at my knees. Just like when she died. Then you were standing next to me. You were wearing the same thing as Kagome and you said that you were an angel. You told me to 'look past the name and look in the heart. For that's where the answer lies'. So I need to ask you. Are you really an angel? Are you. . . Kagome?" he asked. He waited with bated breath. Waiting for her answer. Kagome stood there, looking at him incredulously. Then a big smile spread across her face. Both joy and relief were in it.  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha. That's what I've wanted to tell you. I didn't think you'd believe me so I never said anything." Tears of joy started to flow down her face. She flung herself into Inu Yasha. He wrapped his arms around her and they embraced each other.  
  
"Kagome." Inu Yasha sighed. "There's something I need to tell you. I was going to tell you Friday but you died Thursday night. Kagome. I love you."  
  
"Oh Inu Yasha." Kagome said. She leaned into him.  
  
"I love you too."  
  
A/N: So? What do you think? I think I finally have a plan for this. But anyway. Please review. I took the whole bit of Kikyo turning into a "monster" from the Teen Angel books as well. I really hope you like this so far. PLEASE REVIEW!!! I've got no reviews so far. I'm sick so I'll probably end up finishing the story before I get any reviews. Not to mention its Christmas break. ^_^;;; Don't forget to read "A Week In Japan" by me and "Harry Potter and the Book of the Dead" by my friend PinkPantherLady. ^_^ 


	8. Chapter 7 Kikyo's Attempts

Note: Here's chapter 7. I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter. I want to thank those that have reviewed. ^_^ I was looking through the previous chapters and noticed some typos so you'll just have to overlook that. ^_^;; I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^_^ R&R Please and thank you. Don't forget to go read "A Week In Japan" by me and "Harry Potter and the Book of the Dead" by my friend PinkPantherLady. ^_^  
  
Chapter 7: Kikyo's Attempts  
  
"Miaka and Inu Yasha have been in there for a long time." Shippo commented. "I wonder what they're doing." Miroku looked at Shippo then turned and peeked in the room. He saw them hugging. He wondered what brought this on. He smirked and went back to Shippo.  
  
"So?" he nagged  
  
"Maybe she'll be the one to help him." Miroku muttered, staring off into space.  
  
Inu Yasha and Kagome finally released each other.  
  
"So what are you doing back here?" Inu Yasha asked.  
  
"Well." Kagome started to explain how she was a Teen Angel and how she had to help teens in trouble to get to Ultimate Heaven. When she was done Inu Yasha looked at her.  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question" he said in a slightly amused tone. Kagome breathed deeply. She told him that he was the teen she had to help right now. Inu Yasha looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"You're kidding right? What do I need help with?" Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Well, since I died you've gotten into drugs. You've been going to parties every night, drinking, taking every drug you could get your hands on." She paused. "Inu-chan. You're going to kill yourself with all those." she said, worry and sadness was in her eyes. Inu Yasha looked at her in shock for calling him "Inu-chan", then looked down.  
  
"I know they're going to kill me. I think that's part of the reason I started. Because I wanted to be with you no matter what happened to me. I think that the other reason was because it made me feel happy. Like there wasn't anything wrong." he said. He sighed. Kagome continued to look at him with sorrow in her eyes. She took him in her arms the way a mother does with her child.  
  
'Oh Inu-chan. I wish I knew how to help. I wish I could stay here with you. Then neither of us would be sad ever again." Kagome wished as she held him. Miroku took another peek in the room. He didn't want to interrupt them but it was needed. He gently knocked on the open door. Kagome let go of Inu Yasha and they both looked at the door. They saw Miroku peek around the corner.  
  
"Is it safe to come back?" he asked jokingly. Kagome chuckled and motioned him back in. Miroku and Shippo reentered the room. Miroku grabbed another chair and sat next to Kagome. Shippo sat on the end of Inu Yasha's bed. The four of them spent hours talking and laughing. They were laughing when a nurse walked in. They all looked at her. She smiled at them all. She announced that Inu Yasha was fit to leave. Miroku whooped for joy. Shippo jumped up and down squealing. Kagome cheered. Inu Yasha sighed in relief. Kagome got up from her chair and walked over to the window. She opened it and looked out. There was Kikyo. She was glaring up at Kagome. Kagome stared back for a moment. Then a wind blew out the window as if it was trying to pull Kagome out. Kagome grabbed onto the sides of the window and was pushing herself back in. Miroku and Shippo were still joking around. Inu Yasha noticed Kagome struggling. He go up. Miroku and Shippo noticed and looked where he was looking. They too noticed Kagome. Inu Yasha swayed a little, caught himself and walked over to her. He looked out the window to where Kagome was looking. He spotted Kikyo. She was holding her arm up, her hand in a fist as if she was pulling on something. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome around the waist and tried to pull her away from the window. Kikyo saw him helping her. Her eyes widened and she lowered her arm. The wind died down. Inu Yasha and Kagome fell away from the window. They both got up quickly. Inu Yasha went to the window and saw Kikyo walking away from the hospital. He turned to Kagome with a confused look on his face. She gave him a look that said "I'll tell you later" in reply. They walked towards the door then Inu Yasha looked back at Miroku and Shippo.  
  
"Are we leaving or what?" he asked playfully. The two of them smiled and followed. They all left the hospital.  
  
"So how 'bout we all go over to your house and celebrate, Inu Yasha?" Miroku suggested.  
  
"Yeah!" Shippo exclaimed.  
  
"Sure." Inu Yasha agreed. "You in Ka. . . Miaka?" he asked. Kagome looked at them.  
  
"I'm sorry boys. I'll have to decline. I have something I need to do. I might come over later though." She said. She ended with a smile.  
  
"Okay. Your loss." Miroku teased. Kagome nodded and walked the path back to her house. She walked up the front path and in the house. She walked strait up to her room and collapsed on the bed. She fell into a deep sleep.  
  
She was running. Someone was following her. No. Something was following her. She glance behind her. It was a monster in a girl's clothes. She tripped. All she could do was watch as the monster came closer and closer. It grabbed her by the neck. Kagome was lifted to her feet and higher. The monster rammed her against a tree. Kagome winced. She couldn't breathe. The monster dropped her. Kagome stood up and started backing up. She kept her eyes on the monster. Then she realized who it was.  
  
"Kikyo. Why are you doing this?"  
  
"I won't let you win. Inu Yasha is mine." Kikyo replied. She advanced on Kagome. Kagome continued to back up until she was on the edge of a cliff. Kikyo didn't stop. Kagome looked down. It was a very long way down.  
  
"INU YASHA!!!" she screamed. Then she heard a distant voice calling out.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!" It started quiet then got louder. She recognized that voice. She looked around for the source.  
  
"Sango? Where are you?"  
  
"Your little angel friend can't help you now." Kikyo sneered. She grabbed Kagome's shoulder. She started shaking her. Pushing her towards the edge. Kagome took a step back and the rock crumbled from underneath her foot. There was nowhere for her to go. Then the girl in front of her changed.  
  
"Kagome. Get a grip on yourself." It was Sango. Kagome leapt forward and hugged her friend.  
  
"Kagome. You need to wake up now." Sango said. Kagome looked at her curiously. Then everything around her vanished.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. She was halfway out her 3rd floor window. She gasped and stepped back in her room. She had been sleep walking. She looked out her window and saw Kikyo walking down the street furiously.  
  
"Thank you Sango." she whispered.  
  
A/N: So what do you think? As always I'm open to all kinds of comments. ^_^ Anything that you think needs improvement, tell me. Don't forget to read my story and my friend's story. ^_^ Please and thank you. 


	9. Chapter 8 Inu Yasha's Promise

Note: Hey! I hope you all liked the last chapter. I just noticed that I'm saying the same thing every single time. So you probably have it all memorized by now. ^_^;; So I'm just going to remind you one more time. lol. Please R&R. Don't forget to read "A Week In Japan" by me and "Harry Potter and the Book of the Dead" by my dear friend PinkPantherLady. ^_^ Disclaimer: I own nothing. If you want to know who does then go look at the prelude through chapter 5. ENJOY!!  
  
Chapter 8: Inu Yasha's Promise  
  
It was a good thing that it was spring break. Kagome slept, in sweet dreams, until 11 am. She lazily got out of bed. She put on some sweatpants and a sweater. Today was a day when she didn't care how she looked. She walked to the bathroom. She grabbed a hair band and put her hair up in a messy ponytail. She inspected her appearance in the mirror. She cocked her head and nodded. She walked down the stairs and was greeted my the woman she was staying with.  
  
"So you're finally awake. You had someone calling you three times this morning. Two times by a kid named Shippo and once my a boy named Miroku. I told them I'd have you call them back when you woke up." she said  
  
"Okay. Thank you. I'm going to go for a walk." Kagome said. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. The sun was shining. Its rays reflected off of her raven hair. She reached into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She decided to call Miroku first. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Miroku? Its Miaka. Sorry it took so long for me to call you. What's up?" Kagome said.  
  
"Oh Miaka. Have you talked to Shippo yet?"  
  
"No. Why? What's going on?"  
  
"I'm not completely sure. He called me just after he tried you the second time. I haven't gotten the chance to go over there yet. Today is chore day at my house. I'll probably be able to get over there after lunch. He sounded really worried. All I caught was something about Inu Yasha." Kagome gasped.  
  
"Inu-chan" she breathed.  
  
"Dang it. If my mom wasn't so strict about these things I would have been over there long ago." Miroku continued. "Would you go over there and call me when you find out what it's all about?" Kagome nodded. Then she realized that he couldn't hear her head nod (duh).  
  
"Yeah. I'll do that."  
  
"Thanks. I'll talk to you in a little bit." They hung up. Kagome immediately called Shippo.  
  
"H. . . Hello?"  
  
"Shippo? It's Miaka. What's going on? I just got off the phone with Miroku. He said something was wrong but he didn't know what."  
  
"Uh-huh. It's. . . it's Inu Yasha." Shippo could barely talk.  
  
"Okay. Shippo. Just remain calm. I'm almost to your house now. I'll be there in about minutes. Okay? Just stay calm. I'll be there soon."  
  
"Kay" They hung up.  
  
'Shippo's worked up about something. Oh Inu-chan. What's wrong?' she thought. She shoved her cell phone back in her purse and ran as fast as she could. She turned the corner. There were ambulances all over the place. Then Kagome noticed that they were all parked outside Inu Yasha's house. Her eye's widened and she moved faster. She maneuvered between the emergency vehicles and jogged into the house. She looked around for Shippo and Inu Yasha. Shippo came running up to her. He couldn't speak he was a nervous wreck. He led her upstairs and into Inu Yasha's room. There he was. Sitting on his bed with a pocket knife in his hand. Kagome looked at Shippo. His mouth moved but barely any sound came out. Kagome bent down to hear him.  
  
"Our. . . our mom. . . got into an. . . accident last night. She. . . she died. . . before they got her to the hospital. Now. . . now Inu Yasha's. . . he's. . . he wants to kill himself. I mean. . . first Kagome. . . and now our mom. I called you thinking you might be able to stop him. You guys have been getting along really well. I don't know. . . maybe I'm just being stu- " he was cut off. Kagome had raised a hand to stop him.  
  
"I understand. I'll do what I can." she said calmly. Then she remembered her promise to Miroku. "Shippo. Go call Miroku. Tell him not to worry but to get over here as soon as he can. I may need his help." Shippo nodded and ran off to do so. Kagome got up and slowly walked over to Inu Yasha. He didn't even notice that she was there. He started pressing the blade to his wrist.  
  
"Inu-chan" Kagome whispered. He didn't hear her. She spoke a little louder.  
  
"Inu Yasha? It's me. Kagome. Please, give me that blade." She reached out a hand to take it. Inu Yasha looked up at her. Tears were welling in her eyes.  
  
"Please." she whispered. Inu Yasha went to give it to her when something fell outside and distracted him. The blade cut through his skin. Kagome gasped. Inu Yasha dropped the blade, shocked at what he did. He looked at the blood pouring from his wrist. He looked up in shock at Kagome. She had gone very pale. He got up and walked over to her. She didn't move. She just continued to look at his wrist. She came to her senses and went into the bathroom looking for bandages. She found them in the cupboard under the sink. She grabbed them and rushed back to Inu Yasha. She cleaned the wound and started wrapping the bandage around it. Just as she started doing that the door downstairs burst open. Miroku ran up the stairs to see Kagome bandaging Inu Yasha's wrist, blood seeping though the bandage. He froze in shock. He regained his composure and went to help Kagome. Shippo decided to stay downstairs. None of them spoke for ten minutes. When they were done Kagome walked into Inu Yasha's room and picked up the blade. She closed it carefully and put it in the trash. She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She turned to face Inu Yasha. Miroku knew immediately that a personal moment was about to happen so he decided to go downstairs and get rid of all the ambulances. Kagome opened her eyes, tears filled them. She tried to hold them back but failed. The poured down her face. She ran into Inu Yasha's arms. He held her comfortingly. She buried her face in his shirt. Her arms were wrapped around his chest. He stroked her head and held her tight. Both of them had their eyes closed.  
  
"I'm sorry." Inu Yasha said after 5 minutes. "I didn't mean to. It's just that, well, you're dead. And now my mom is dead. I just didn't know what to do anymore."  
  
"Just promise me this." Kagome started. "Promise me that no matter what happens you won't 1) go to any more parties, 2) do any more drugs and 3) you won't leave your little brother all alone. Promise me."  
  
"Kagome. I-" Kagome pulled back and looked at him. The tears still flowing.  
  
"Promise me." she said firmly. The worry and sadness in her eyes was evident. Inu Yasha breathed deeply. Kagome looked at him intently.  
  
"Please Inu Yasha. Promise me." she pleaded. He nodded.  
  
"I promise." he said. "I also promise that no matter what happens I'll never leave you." Kagome smiled a small smile and went back to hugging him. Her head rested on his chest.  
  
'Oh time. Please stop. Don't let this moment end. Ever.' she prayed.  
  
A/N: Okay. I'm back to saying the same stuff again. It's too late for me to be doing this. I need sleep. heh. Anyway. Please review. Tell me what you think. ^_^ Don't forget to read the stories I mentioned at the beginning. ^_^ Please and thank you. 


	10. Chapter 9 The Same Dream

Note: Hey. I really hope you liked the last chapter. I do not encourage anyone to do what Inu Yasha attempted, and did accidentally. Disclaimer: I don't own anything. The characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and the main story line belongs to Cherie Bennett, the creator of the series Teen Angels. R&R! Please and thank you. Don't forget to go read "A Week In Japan" by me and "Harry Potter and the Book of the Dead" by my dear friend PinkPantherLady. ^_^ Enjoy.  
  
Chapter 9: The Same Dream  
  
She was in her own bed. In her own home. She walked down the hall. This was her home. She walked into the dining room. There they were. Her brother, Souta, her mom, and grandpa. She ran over and hugged them all. She was so happy. She couldn't believe that they were all there. And that she was there too.  
  
"What's gotten into you, Kagome?" her mother asked. "You've been sleeping for so long we thought you'd never wake up." Kagome was taken aback.  
  
'Was it all a dream? Everything? The accident? That woman, Kaede? Me and Sango becoming angels? That whole thing with Inu Yasha? It was so wonderful. Was it really all a dream?' Kagome asked her self. She smiled and headed off to school. There they were. Her friends. They started bugging her to go out with Hojo. As always. Then she saw him. The guy she really liked. Inu Yasha. She started right past her friends to him. He was surrounded by a group of guys, Miroku included.  
  
'He's so cute and he probably doesn't even know that I exist.' Kagome thought. All his friend started laughing. He laughed with them then looked over at Kagome. Kagome's eyes widened. Her cheeks turned bright pink as she blushed. Sango appeared right in front of her.  
  
"Hello-o! Earth to Kagome!" she called out, waving her hand in front of Kagome's eyes  
  
"Huh?" Kagome blinked and saw Sango right in front of her.  
  
"C'mon Kagome. We need to get to class." she said grabbing Kagome's arm. Kagome jogged to keep up and laughed. Inu Yasha was watching them. He broke off from his group and walked over to them. Kagome and Sango were jogging to class so that they wouldn't be late. Inu Yasha grabbed Kagome's arm. She stopped suddenly. She turned to see who had grabbed her then gasped. She started blushing. He looked her right in the eye. He too was blushing a bit.  
  
"Um. . . Kagome. . . I. . . I was wondering if. . ." he stuttered. The bell rang. Kagome just kept looking at Inu Yasha.  
  
"Inu. . . Yasha" she whispered. The bell kept ringing. Inu Yasha started to disappear. Kagome gasped. She closed her eyes.  
  
'Please don't let this be happening. Please, please, please." Kagome prayed. She opened her eyes. She looked around and remembered that she was dead. She sighed in disappointment. It was all a dream. But the ringing was real. It was her cell phone. She answered it.  
  
"Hello?" she said groggily.  
  
"Mi. . . Kagome?"  
  
"Inu Yasha? heh. How are you?" Kagome cheered up immediately.  
  
"I'm fine. I hope I didn't wake you up. I just wanted to say hi."  
  
"Oh. No. It's okay. It's about time I woke up anyway."  
  
"Ya know. I had a dream about you. I woke up just before I called you. I had to tell you."  
  
"Weird. I just had a drew about you too."  
  
"What was yours about?" he asked.  
  
"Oh no. If I tell then it won't come true and this is one dream I want to happen." Kagome giggled.  
  
"So what was yours about?" They both started laughing.  
  
"Well, actually," Inu Yasha started, "I had a dream that everything was like it used to be. We were at school and you were with your friends, I was with mine. Then as you and Sango were on your way to class I pulled you aside. We were both blushing. Then I asked you to go out with me." Kagome gasped.  
  
"Let me guess. You had the same dream." Inu Yasha said. He chuckled.  
  
"Mm-hm. Only you didn't get all the way through. You were stuttering so much and you got about half way through and the bell rang. That's when I woke up and found out that the ringing was my phone." Kagome admitted. Silence filled the air.  
  
"It's weird that we had the exact same dream, don't ya think?" Kagome said.  
  
"Mm-hm." Inu Yasha agreed.  
  
A/N: Okay. What do you think? I really don't know what I'm going to do next so I decided to end the chapter there. School is starting again so I'll have to bring paper with me so I can write there. ^_^; So please review. ^_^ And as always don't forget to read the stories mentioned at the top. I'll get the next chapter up soon. 


	11. Chapter 10 New Changes

Note: Hey all. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this chapter up. Once school started up again I didn't have time. Then I got so caught up in everything that I almost forgot. But it is here for you to read. ^_^;; I hope you all liked the last chapter. As always: Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Inu Yasha characters ( no matter how much I want to). They all belong to Rumiko Takahashi. Also, if you would all go read my other Inu Yasha story, A Week In Japan, and if you like Harry Potter then go read my friend PinkPantherLady's story, Harry Potter and the Book of the Dead. I think that's all. Please R&R! ^_^ And don't forget to enjoy this chapter.  
  
Chapter 10: New Changes  
  
Kagome was listening to her radio. She started dancing when one of her favorite songs came on. She remembered when Inu Yasha had promised to stop doing drugs and drinking. Kagome had been the happiest person in the world since then.  
  
*********************************  
  
Inu Yasha was in his room. He too was listening to the radio, but he wasn't dancing.  
  
"I'm going to keep the promise I made to Kagome." he said to himself.  
  
"I swear I'm going to stop all of that."  
  
*********************************  
  
As Kagome was spinning around her room she had a shimmering feeling about her. She stopped dancing and wondered what it was. She blinked and the next thing she knew she was back in her room in Teen Heaven. Kaede was standing in front of her.  
  
"Congratulations Kagome. You have succeeded in your mission. Inu Yasha will no longer be destroying his body." Kaede said happily. Kagome just stood in shock. Just then Sango burst through the door.  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!! I'm so glad you're back!" Sango said as she hugged her friend. Kagome hugged her friend back but said nothing. She laid down on the bed and started to cry. Kaede and Sango understood immediately why Kagome was crying. Sango sat down next to her and comforted her. Kaede just left the room. Kagome pulled the pillow up to her face, tear soaking it. As she did this something fell out from under her pillow. It hit the floor with a loud thump. Both Sango and Kagome looked at it.  
  
*****************************************  
  
Inu Yasha walked into class that day with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He was the only one that didn't know. When he walked in everyone started looking at him with sorrowful looks. Miroku saw his confused look and pulled him to the side.  
  
"Haven't you heard?" Miroku asked Inu Yasha.  
  
"Heard what?" Inu Yasha inquired.  
  
"Miaka went back home." Miroku said.  
  
"What? That can't be. I just talked to her last night and she didn't say anything about it." Inu Yasha debated.  
  
"It's true. Maybe she didn't say because she didn't want to make you upset." suggested Miroku.  
  
'Or she didn't know.' Inu Yasha thought. The rest of the day was slow and quiet for Inu Yasha. It wasn't until after school that something eventful happened. Kikyo came up to Inu Yasha and hugged him from behind.  
  
"You must feel horrible. Losing two girls in a row. I'll stay with you. I'll never leave" she said. Her eyes flashed red then returned to normal. Inu Yasha shrugged her off.  
  
"No thanks Kikyo. I need some time to get over this." he said .  
  
"But I can help you forget both of them." she said sexily.  
  
"No Kikyo. I just need some time to be alone."  
  
"But . . ."  
  
"Can't you take "no" for an answer?" Inu Yasha burst out. He left Kikyo there and headed home. Miroku saw him leaving and ran after him. When they got to Inu Yasha's house they went their separate ways. About ten minutes after Inu Yasha had gotten home the door bell rang. He walked over to it and opened the door. It was Kikyo.  
  
"Now what do you want?" he asked harshly.  
  
"You're right. I can't take "no" for an answer. Or maybe I should say that I won't take "no" for an answer." she said. She walked in and closed the door. Inu Yasha backed up. He kept his eyes on her. She continued to move forward as he continued to move backward. Soon she had moved him to the living room couch. Inu Yasha fell over the arm of it and was on his back. Kikyo climbed on top of him. The shoulder of her shirt fell to the side. She took off her top shirt to reveal a very small, white tank top. It was a spaghetti strap, V-neck that ended about two inches above her belly button. Inu Yasha tried to push her off but she grabbed his upper arms and pinned him to the couch. Kikyo leaned on him. Her breasts pushing on his chest. She kissed his cheek. Then she made her way to his ear.  
  
"Let me help you forget that little angel." she whispered. Inu Yasha's eyes widened.  
  
**********************************  
  
It was a small pink jewel. Kagome bent over and picked it up. She held it between her fingers, inspecting it.  
  
"What is that?" Sango asked.  
  
"I don't know." Kagome answered, not taking her eyes away from the jewel. All of a sudden Kaede appeared again. The girls took their eyes off the jewel and looked at Kaede.  
  
"That is called the Shikon no Tama. The person that is given it is allowed one wish. But you must use it wisely. Think about what you want to wish for." she explained.  
  
"One wish." Kagome whispered looking back that the Shikon no Tama.  
  
A/N: So, what do you think? I have so many ideas going though my head right now but I needed to end this chapter some where and I didn't want to end the story in this chapter. It would have to be a very long chapter for that to happen. So, as always; please review. And don't forget to go read the stories mentioned at the top. ^_^ I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible. ^_^ I'll have some time this weekend since I have Monday off from school. ^_^ R&R! Please and thank you! 


	12. Chapter 11 Kikyo Fnally Falls

Note: I'm sorry that this has taken so long for me to update everything. Getting the last chapter up took longer than expected. I hope you all enjoyed it. And I hope you enjoy this one too. As always, there's the disclaimer and don't forget the other stories I've been asking you to read. If you've forgotten then go look at previous chapters because I'm tired of saying it. ^_^;; Now on with the story.  
  
Chapter 11: Kikyo Finally Falls  
  
Inu Yasha stared at Kikyo. Somehow she knew that Kagome was an angel. Kikyo looked at Inu Yasha and smiled. She moved closer to kiss him but he turned his head.  
  
"Get off me Kikyo" he said bluntly. He tried to push her off but seeing as she had him pinned down it was harder than he thought. He looked her in the face.  
  
"What did you do to Kagome? Why was she here last night and gone this morning?"  
  
"Haven't you heard? She went home. And for her, going home means she'll never come back. Now let me make you forget her." Kikyo got up and put her top shirt back on. She grabbed Inu Yasha and dragged him out the door.  
  
*********************************  
  
Kagome sat on her bed, moving the Shikon no Tama around in her fingers. She kept staring at it.  
  
'One wish . . .' she kept thinking to herself. She knew exactly what she wanted but she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do. Sango came back in after school.  
  
"You're still looking at that thing? You've missed so much school as it is. Well? Have you decided?" she asked.  
  
"Decided what?" Kagome questioned.  
  
"Decided what you're going to wish for, of course."  
  
"I think so but I'm not sure." Kagome looked up at her friend.  
  
"If I did make it then it would probably mean leaving you. And I couldn't bear that." Kagome explained.  
  
"Well, forget about that for now and come get something to eat with me at the mall." Sango smiled at her friend.  
  
"You haven't eaten since you got here. You can't think and make a good decision on an empty stomach."  
  
"You're right. Let's go." Kagome agreed. She put the jewel in her bedside drawer and walked out side by side with her friend.  
  
******************************  
  
It was almost midnight. Kikyo had dragged Inu Yasha off to a party to get his mind off 'that little angel'. Well, at first Inu Yasha had refused to have anything. Then his old habits got the better of him again. By now he was completely wasted. Miroku had gotten word that Inu Yasha had gone to another party and had been trying to find out where for the past two hours. Now he was on his way to getting Inu Yasha out of there before he did anything stupid. He walked through the door. He started asking around for Inu Yasha. One person pointed to a black-haired boy that was laughing his head off with a bottle of alcohol in his hand.  
  
"Inu Yasha?" Miroku questioned.  
  
"Ah, Miroku. Won't you join us?" Inu Yasha said as he almost fell over.  
  
"What have you done? Did you forget the promise you made to Miaka? You promised you'd stop all this. And think about your brother. He's sitting at home right now wondering what has happened to you." Miroku said worriedly. That seemed to bring Inu Yasha to his senses. He casually looked around for a clock.  
  
"What time is it?" he inquired.  
  
"Just past midnight." someone answered.  
  
"I . . . I. . uh. . I better get going." Almost everyone groaned at the sound of this but the allowed him to go anyway. Well, all except Kikyo. As he was heading out she walked up to him and grabbed his arm. He turned to her.  
  
"Don't go Inu Yasha. We were having so much fun. If you leave then it'll become boring around here. Besides, I don't think I've made my goal yet. You are supposed to forget that pathetic excuse for an angel." Her voice became deeper and darker as she spoke. Inu Yasha pulled his arm away, an angry look on his face.  
  
"Don't insult Kagome like that in front of me." he said. Just then Kagome burst through the door.  
  
"INU YASHA!!" she called out in worry.  
  
"Miaka? You came back?" Miroku asked, quite confused. She just nodded. She looked around and saw Inu Yasha with Kikyo right next to him. Her eyes widened in fear of what Kikyo had done. Inu Yasha looked at Kagome and smiled. He peeled himself away from Kikyo.  
  
"No!" Kikyo cried out. "Inu Yasha! Don't go with her. She'll just have to leave you again. I'll be able to stay with you forever."  
  
"What do you know Kikyo. Who says I have to leave?" Kagome retorted with a smirk. Inu Yasha walked up to her.  
  
"I thought you had left." he whispered. Kagome noticed everyone staring at them so she led him outside to talk.  
  
"I did. They said that my mission was complete but then I was sent back. I'm glad I was but I'm not glad why." She glared at him.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I just. . ." Kagome held up her hand to stop him.  
  
"There's no need for excuses and reasons. I know what happened." She smiled sweetly. Miroku walked out and looked at them. Kagome nodded answering his unspoken question. She walked up to him.  
  
"Miroku. I have a question for you. If you Sango could come back, would you do anything differently?" she asked. Miroku looked at her in disbelief.  
  
"Who. . . Who told you about Sango?"  
  
"No one. I know about Sango. I'm going to let you in on a secret of mine but you probably won't believe me. I am Kagome. The one that died in Inu Yasha's front yard. I became a Teen Angel and now I have to help teenagers in trouble to get enough Angel Points to get to Ultimate Heaven. Inu Yasha just happens to be the first teen I had to help." Kagome explained. Miroku stood in shock. Kikyo ran out, refusing to give up.  
  
"Inu Yasha." she called out.  
  
"Kikyo. Give it up already. You've lost. I'm not going to lose to the likes of you." Kagome snapped before Inu Yasha could say anything. Kikyo's eyes flashed and she vanished in a cloud of red smoke. The three of them stood in shock then smiled. They all went back to Inu Yasha's house. After Kagome reassured Shippo that Inu Yasha was okay and got him to bed she went back downstairs and explained about the Shikon no Tama and how she was allowed one wish.  
  
"I know what I want to wish for but I don't know if it's the right thing to do." Kagome said drearily. Miroku looked at her.  
  
"Whatever your decision is I'm sure it'll be the right one." He gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Thanks Miroku." Kagome felt that shimmering feeling again. She knew what it was.  
  
'No. I don't want to leave yet. I just got back.' she pleaded silently. She looked at Miroku and Inu Yasha, both of them staring in disbelief. She was disappearing right before their eyes. Inu Yasha reached out to grab her, maybe that would keep her there longer, but his hand went right through hers. They blinked and she was gone.  
  
**********************************  
  
Kagome opened her eyes and found herself standing in Teen Heaven once again. Both Sango and Kaede were smiling at her.  
  
"Kagome you did it. You got rid of your enemy. Now Inu Yasha doesn't have anything to tempt him into going back into drugs and stuff like that." Sango said excitedly as she hugged her friend. Kagome just stared off in the distance. She was hoping that she had just fallen asleep and that her being back was just a dream. She wanted to open her eyes and be back in Inu Yasha's home. Kagome closed her eyes for a minute then opened them again hoping that she was still on Earth. But she wasn't. She really was back in Teen Heaven. Then she remembered the Shikon no Tama. She ran to her room to get it.  
  
A/N: Hey. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I have a great idea for the next one so be ready. And since it's only quarter to 10 I'm going to go at least start the next chapter. ^_^ As always; please review. I would love to know what you think. ^_^ 


	13. Chapter 12 Kagome's Wish

Note: Hey. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. I enjoyed writing it. ^_^ I'm tired of saying the same old things so you can go look at previous chapters for the disclaimer and the names of the stories I've been asking you to take a look at if you haven't already. ^_^; R&R (I forgot that last chapter). Thank you to all who have reviewed. It is greatly appreciated. ENJOY!  
  
Chapter 12: Kagome's Wish  
  
Kagome was in such a hurry that she almost fell many times and when she got to her room she ripped open the drawer that held the Shikon no Tama. She held it carefully in her hands. Kaede and Sango had followed her as fast as they could. They arrived in the room a few minutes after Kagome did. Kagome turned to Kaede.  
  
"I'm ready. I know what I want to wish for," she turned to Sango, "And I know it's the right one." Kagome smiled. Both Sango and Kaede smiled back. Kaede started to explain how to make a wish on the jewel.  
  
"First you need to concentrate on your wish. It helps if you close your eyes. Now. You must speak to the jewel your wish." Kaede explained.  
  
"Shikon no Tama. Please hear me and grant my wish. I wish that Sango and I could go back to earth and live the rest of our lives there as normal teenagers without losing any of the memories of knowledge we have gained from this. Please grant my wish."  
  
Kagome felt something warm surround her. She opened her eyes and saw that she and Sango were wrapped inside a blue, purple and pink wind. Sango was looking at her in shock. She mouthed the question 'Why?' Kagome just smiled. She closed her eyes again thinking of what was to come. She took a deep breath and smiled even more. She felt her feet touch the floor. She opened her eyes and they were standing right where they had died. Kagome was in Inu Yasha's yard right in front of the tree she had hit. Sango was a few feet away by the now bent lamppost. They looked at each other and smiled in amazement that it had worked. They heard a door open near by. They both looked in the direction it had come in. It was from Inu Yasha's house. And standing in the doorway was Inu Yasha, Miroku, and Shippo. all of them in shock. The two girls just smiled. Kagome started giggling. Miroku looked at Kagome and remembered the question she had asked him before she vanished. Inu Yasha was the first to take a step. He slowly walked over to Kagome.  
  
"Are you really here? You aren't going to disappear on me again, are you?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I don't plan on it. But we need to go somewhere very important," she said looking at Sango. "We'll see you guys tomorrow in school." Kagome called out as she jogged over to Sango. Kagome grabbed her arm and dragged her off. They both waved as they ran off.  
  
"Where are we going, Kagome?" Sango asked.  
  
"The one place I haven't been able to go the whole time I was here." Kagome answered. They ran up a steep hill. Then Sango recognized the path they were taking. They were going to Kagome's home.  
  
They ran through the door.  
  
"MOM! SOUTA! GRANDPA! I'M HOME!" Kagome called out as she ran through the house. Sango was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Kagome! I hear some sound at the temple!" she called into the house to her friend. The two girls ran out to the temple and sure enough, there they were. Kagome stopped. She was so happy to see her family again. She slowly walked up to them. She kneeled on the ground behind her mother and hugged her. Her mother froze in surprise. Souta turned to see why his mom had frozen. That's when he saw Kagome.  
  
"Sis? Is it really you?" he asked. Kagome let go of her mom and smiled at her brother.  
  
"You bet it is little bro." Kagome said with a smile. She winked at her brother. Their mom turned around, tears in her eyes. When she saw Kagome kneeling right next to her she began to cry even more. She hugged her daughter as tight as she could.  
  
"It's okay mom. I'm home. And I'm never leaving again." Kagome said soothingly.  
  
"But. . . But how?" their grandpa stuttered.  
  
"You wouldn't believe me." Kagome chuckled.  
  
*********************************  
  
The next stop was Sango's home. They did the same thing that they did at Kagome's. They searched through the house and ended up finding them out in the yard. Sango went over and greeted her family while Kagome stood off to the side and watched.  
  
The girls decided to spent that night together at Kagome's. On the way there they were stopped by the boys, Inu Yasha and Miroku. Inu Yasha pulled Kagome aside and Miroku stayed with Sango.  
  
"Um. . . Sango? I was wondering. . ."Miroku stuttered. "Would you. . . would you consider being my girlfriend?" Sango put her hands up to her mouth and gasped.  
  
A few yards away from them Inu Yasha and Kagome were watching. Kagome smiled for her friend.  
  
"Say yes. I know you want to. Just say it." Kagome whispered. Inu Yasha chuckled. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"And just what is so funny?" she asked.  
  
"You are." Inu Yasha said. With that he pulled her close and embraced her.  
  
After many moments of silence Sango started to nod.  
  
"Really?" Miroku asked, surprised.  
  
"Yes. Yes. I'd love to Miroku." Sango said with a smile. With that they hugged each other. Many people passed by that evening, all of them giving the four teenagers skeptical looks, wondering what in the world they were doing. Non of the teenagers cared what other people were thinking. They were all just happy that they were all alive and on the same planet. They said their good-byes for the night and went their separate ways.  
  
The next day at school Kagome and Sango walked into the classroom laughing. When everyone heard them they looked up. One of the girls came up to them.  
  
"Miaka. I thought you went home." Kagome looked at her with a confused look on her face. Inu Yasha and Miroku heard this. They looked at Kagome and Sango, waiting to see what Kagome was going to say.  
  
"Miaka? Who's Miaka?" Kagome asked. "I'm Kagome."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Did you hear that?"  
  
"I thought she was dead?"  
  
"It can't be Kagome."  
  
"This has to be some trick."  
  
"But isn't that Sango next to her?" Kagome looked at her friends. They all smiled and Kagome winked.  
  
A/N: That's it. It's all over. As always I'd love to know what you think so please review. ^_^ And thank you to all those that were faithful and read this story to the end. I don't know when I'll start my next story if I do write another one. I'm in the middle of one with one of my friends so it may be a while. Just keep checking. ^_^ 


End file.
